


You make me feel alive

by TheHuntersAngel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex discover their feelings for one another while filming series one of a Doctor Who spin off show, but things will always get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my best friend Dani for the inspiration to start writing this. :D Thank you bby <3  
> (captainstarkofasguard.tumblr.com)

Matt slouched back in the chair, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. He was tired. Overly tired. He hadn’t slept well the past few nights. And it didn’t help that he had been being called in early to film a few episodes for a show they weren’t even sure was going to be aired yet. It was true, he was stressed. All he wanted to do was to go home, order some Chinese and curl up on the sofa with his girlfriend. But unfortunately, he wasn’t able to go home yet. And when he did, his girlfriend wouldn’t be there. She was off doing work in Europe. At least that was what she told him. He couldn’t be sure any more. Things just… didn’t always add up. Matt met his girlfriend, Natasha on the set of his up and coming film ‘How to Catch a Monster’ when he was filming in the USA. She had been an intern for the costume department, most of the time helping with Matt's costumes. They hit it off straight away, and soon became good friends. And after a while, in the early mornings, she brought him a coffee to get him going. He never was a morning person.  When she had told him she had a job lined up working in England on a new movie, Matt jumped at the chance to take her back with him.  As his girlfriend.

 

Matt ran a hand through his fluffy hair. (It had grown back just long enough in time to start shooting. Otherwise the makeup and costume departments were threatening a wig!) He looked up to find the crew looking at him. His eyes widened as he realized, while in his own little world, the director had been calling him for his entrance into the scene. “Sorry. Sorry.” Matt muttered as he pushed himself from his chair. The director shook his head slightly and glanced at his watch. “No, don’t worry Matt. We’re all tired. It’s been a long few days. I think that’s a wrap for tonight everyone. Thank you for staying on so long. I know it’s a tight schedule. But if the BBC says they want this series they want to start airing straight away.” Matt sunk back in his chair, just as Alex came off the set and over to her own. “Feeling alright, darling?” She asked Matt as she dropped her bag between the chairs so she could relax for a moment before costume whisked them both away so their outfits didn’t wrinkle. “Hmmm? Oh. Yes. Thank you, Kingston. Headache. Long day.” He said, forcing a smile. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and ached an eyebrow. “Matt, sweetie.” She said softly. “You don’t need to fob me off.” She unfolded her arms to rest a hand gently on his forearm as she flashed him a soft smile. Matt pursed his lips slightly. “Alright. Alright.” He sighed after a moment of silence. “I’ll tell you. But not now. Later.” He nodded once as he slid out of his chair. “For now I just need to go home and have a beer. Clear my head a little. I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow.” He said as he shrugged his tweed jacket off. “I suppose John has made some food for you seeing as you’re back late?” John was Alex’s new boyfriend. Karen had phoned Matt and told him all about the new relationship a few weeks before filming started. And when he had asked Alex about it a week and a half ago, she had said he was staying with her while she was over. Her face fell. “Actually. No. We, uh-“ She faltered. “He’s flying back to L.A tonight.  Things… Things didn’t work out with us. He was awfully jealous.” Alex bent down and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she straightened. “Well, I must say then, he is a idiot.” Matt flashed her a lopsided smile. “Now. I insist you come to mine for dinner. We’ll order take out. Take your mind off it.” Matt insisted.

\--

Both Alex and Matt went and changed out of their costumes before meeting in the car park outside. “I assume Steven has just given you the morning off too?” Alex asked, clutching her script close to her chest. Matt nodded as he waved goodnight to the security guard, who opened the barrier for them. “I can have a lay in. Catch up on some much needed sleep.” He said, laughing lightly. Though it wasn’t his usual laugh. Alex noted that his usual giddiness was missing.  “Right Matt. We’re going to stop off at my flat on the way. Grab my laptop, Salome is supposed to be calling at some point, then go up to your flat, order some take out and you-“ She paused, prodding him in the arm with one hand, while the one holding her script linked arms with him. “-And then, you are going to tell me what’s bothering you. I give great advice you know.” Matt smiled slightly. “If you say so, Kingston.”

 

The walk to the block of flats was relatively quick. It was just down the road, for ease of use when more of the cast were there. Especially when it was privately owned, only for the people using the studios. It made life a lot easier. As they entered the front of the block of flats, Matt fished around in his pocket for his keys. “You grab your laptop, and I’ll go up ahead. I’ll leave the door on the latch. I just need to ti-“ Alex cut him off. “If you’re telling me you need to tidy up, don’t be so silly. I have a 12 year old daughter. Your flat cannot be any worse than her bedroom.” Alex teased. “Besides. Season 7, part 1, when Karen and Arthur were leaving. Karen and I had to bring you and Arthurs’ drunken behinds up to your flat. It can’t be any messier than it was then.”  Matt scoffed, the tips of his ears turning pink with embarrassment. He had forgotten all about that. “If it makes you feel better. Go on then. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night. I’ll grab a bag and stay in your spare room. I don’t fancy descending two flights of stairs after a few drinks. Not in the mood it seems you’re in.” She turned to Matt as they reached the door to her apartment. “I know you, Matt. I’ve known you long enough to know when something is upsetting you.” She said, before he could object. Matt just shook his head slightly. “What would I do without you, eh, Kingston?” Alex just shrugged. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She called over her shoulder, slipping into her flat as Matt walked off down the hall.

 

Once in the stairwell, Matt darted up the remaining two flights of stairs until he reached his floor. He hurried down the corridor and unlocked his front door, making sure to leave it on the latch for Alex. He kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket off as he glanced about him to see how much he could tidy in a few minutes. Running about, Matt managed to tidy away a few bowls and plates, make the place at least look presentable if not spotless. He wasn’t entirely sure why, knowing that she had seen his home in a state, that he was so bothered about making it look nicer. He put it down to wanting her to think he had matured a little while filming in the States.

 

“Darling?” Matt poked his head round the door frame of the spare room to see Alex shutting the door behind her. “Just making up your bed.” He said, disappearing back into the room to leave Alex to make herself at home. Which she promptly did. She kicked off her shoes next to Matt’s then dropped her small bag on the dining table. Walking over to the settee, she dropped down into the soft cushion and pulled her black laptop from its case, followed by the charger. “Matt, nearest plug for my laptop charger?” Alex called. “Extension behind the TV. Unplug the light if there isn’t a spare plug.” He called back. Standing up again, Alex walked over to the TV and peered behind it to find the extension lead. Once plugged in, the plopped back down on the sofa, just as Matt returned to the room. “Sal should be calling soon. It’s almost 8.” Matt gave a soft groan. “We were filming later than I thought.” He mumbled, dropping down onto the sofa next to Alex. He watched as Alex turned her laptop on and connected to the internet. “Pizza sound alright?” He asked after a moment. Alex nodded, “Ham and pineapple please.” Alex relaxed back into the sofa as Matt dialled the pizza place. “You know their number. Oh, Matt, that is bad.” Alex giggled. Matt grinned sheepishly at her. What could he say? He liked pizza.

\--

“Twenty minutes.” He said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Hmm?” Alex looked over at him, drawn back into reality by his words. “Oh. The pizza. Okay. Good.” Matt furrowed his brows. “Alex, are you-“ Before Matt could finish his question, he was interrupted by Alex’s laptop alerting them to an incoming Skype call from Salome. Leaning forward, Alex answered it, plastering a grin on her face as she did. Not wanting to worry her daughter.  “Hello, Sweetheart.” Alex greeted. “Matty!” Alex rolled her eyes as Matt let out a short chuckle and waved. “Some would think you’re more excited to see him than you are your mother.” Alex grumbled, pretending to sulk for effect. Truly though, she didn’t mind. She loved the relationship that Matt and Salome had developed. Salome loved spending time with Matt, and loved being able to spend time with him when she came to visit during filming. And Matt always said he loved spending time with her too. “That’s because I’m cool, Kingston.” Matt grinned, making both girls giggle. “How are you Poppet?” He asked, grinning at the curly haired girl on the screen. “I’m sick.” Salome pouted. Immediately, Alex stopped pretending to sulk and frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?” She asked, concern filling her voice, worry etching onto her features. As Salome explained what was wrong, Matt leaned back into the sofa, his eyes focused on the mass of curls at the back of Alex’s head. He had always thought she was a brilliant mother. Even though she doubted herself occasionally. When they were together, Matt would always find a way to remind her.  

 

“It’s probably just a bug, mom. Two people in my class had it last week. Dad says it’s going round.” Matt slipped his arm around Alex’s shoulders and gave a reassuring, gentle squeeze.  He knew she hated being away for so long, especially when Salome got sick. “You know what she’s  like, Kingston.” Matt began, keeping his tone light, trying to stop her worrying. “Sal will be fighting fit in no time. Won’t you, Poppet?” Salome nodded enthusiastically, but Alex still wasn’t sure. Reluctantly, she gave in.  “Okay. But you let me know immediately if you feel any worse.” Salome nodded, silently thanking Matt for getting her to drop the subject.

 

During the course of the conversation, it varied a lot. Salome telling them what she was doing at school, telling her mum what her Florian was doing, saying that he had met someone, but Salome said she didn’t like her, then Matt telling them stories, having them both wetting themselves with laughter. He was trying extra hard, but Sal was sick, and Alex had been upset earlier. He liked it when he could make them happy. “Mom, I have to go. Dad says my soup is ready.” Salome said, pouting slightly. “Okay, sweetheart. Feel better soon. Let me know if you feel any worse, okay? I have my phone on me.” The concern was edging back into Alex’s voice. “Moooom.” Salome whined. “I’ll be fine. I love you. Bye Matty!” Alex smiled slightly. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Alex blew her a kiss as Matt waved. “Talk soon, Poppet.”

 

The screen went back to the Skype home screen as the call ended. Silence washing over the apartment. Leaning forward, Matt closed her laptop and stood up. “Right. Wine, Kingston?” Alex nodded then ran her hands through her curls with a soft sigh. He walked over to the kitchen, pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge, followed by two glasses from the cupboard, then made his way back over to the sofa. He filled the two glasses with the burgundy liquid and handed one to Alex before sitting back in his spot.

 

The pizzas came shortly after; ham and pineapple for Alex, pepperoni for him. They sat together on the settee, eating as much as they could manage while they discussed work. The new Who spin off they were working on (that part of the conversation included a lot of complaining about the early mornings from Matt), season 8, Matt’s movie and Alex’s work back in America. Both became more relaxed the later it got. The stresses from work earlier that day melting away. Full stomachs, nice wine and fantastic company. A brilliant way to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

“So come on.” She said, putting the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. “You haven’t  told me what’s been bothering you yet.” Matt groaned from where he was sat on the sofa.  “I hoped you had forgotten.” He grumbled. Alex smirked as she pulled another bottle of wine from the fridge. “Me? Forget? No chance.” She walked back over to the sofa and sat down, crossing her legs underneath her as she unscrewed the top. “So come on. Spill. What’s up?” Matt held his glass out for her to fill up, which she did. He sat there in silence for a moment. Staring at the liquid. “It’s Tasha.” He explained after a moment. “I…just… I don’t know.” He sighed and looked up at her. “Complicated I guess.” Alex smiled sympathetically. It was actually quite simple. Matt just didn’t want to go into it. He knew Karen had never approved. And he also knew Karen had told Alex of her disapproval. He didn’t want her thinking he was stupid for getting into the relationship so soon. When he didn’t know her well. But at the time, well, he thought he did. Now, he wasn’t so sure any more. “Can we just drop it, Kingston? I’m not even sure myself why I’m so…distracted.” He lifted the glass to his lips and took a long drink. Closing his eyes for a moment while the liquid ran down his throat. “I need to figure it out first I guess.” He smiled. “You’ll be the first to know when I do.” He sipped his wine again. “So.You and John? You said he was jealous?” Alex scoffed slightly, shaking her head. “Jealous. Yes.” Alex set her glass on the coffee table. “We’d been arguing a lot. He was being clingy. Didn’t like me staying late on set. Thought I was ‘up to something’ all the time.” She shook her head slightly, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. “Turns out he thought I was seeing someone else.” Matt let out a short, loud laugh. “You, Kingston?Oh you bad, bad girl.” He teased. Alex rolled her eyes and hit his knee, making him laugh more.  “He thought it was you.” Matt stopped laughing instantly. “Me?!” He squeaked. Now it was Alex’s turn to laugh. Matt was floundering about, trying to find words to express himself while his arms flailed around in objection. He furrowed his eyebrows at Alex for a moment, before grinning and laughing along with her. 

 

There had been a time when Matt would’ve jumped at the chance for a kiss from Alex. Let alone date her. But he had decided he valued their close friendship much more than any relationship that they might have had, if she had felt the same anyway. And now, he was happy with the dynamic they had. They could talk about just about anything and be comfortable with each other. He had even answered the door to her in his boxers before and been comfortable. Karen and Arthur used to joke about them acting like an old married couple, which Matt used to get awfully flustered about. Now though, it didn’t bother him much. “So… why is it he thought we were having it off?” Matt asked after catching his breath. “Because of the amount of time we spend together.” She shrugged. “He didn’t give much of an explanation actually. Just ended it and left. Said he didn’t need the love triangle.” Matt shook his head, a smirk on his face. “Damn it, Kingston. You need to learn to control yourself around me more.” He teased. Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. I’m so sorry.” She wiped away an imaginary tear before the both of them dissolved into fits of laughter once more.

 

\--

Matt woke with a groan the next morning. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes lightly as he realized he was in the lounge. Glancing down, he saw Alex curled up against him, her head on his chest, sound asleep. He smiled groggily. “Kingston.” He whispered. “Kingston, wakeywakey.” Matt brushed a few curls out of her face as she stirred. “We fell asleep on the sofa.” He said softly as she sat up beside him. Pushing himself up, Matt stretched then walked over to the kitchen. “Coffee?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Alex who was slowly waking herself up still. “Mmmm.” Was all he got as a reply. He filled the kettle and put it back on the stand, flicking the switch to set the water to boil before walking off to his bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the laundry basket, followed by his jeans. Opening up his wardrobe, he pulled out one of his shirts, another pair of jeans, then a pair of boxers from his draws, all of which he promptly changed into as he heard Alex go “Kettle.” from the lounge. He walked back out of his room and into the kitchen, glancing at Alex as he passed her on the sofa. She hadn’t moved.

 

“A little milk, two sugars.” He said, offering her a mug, which she happily took from him. “You seem more of a morning person than I remember.” Alex grumbled. Matt laughed. “Must be the company.” Alex glared at him over the top of her mug as she eagerly sipped away at the hot beverage. Truth was though, Matt was brighter. He was in a good mood, ready to start the day. For once. While Alex, well she seemed to be the opposite. She, usually, was quite up beat, chirpy in the mornings. Matt put it down to the amount of wine they drank last night, well, that she drank. He never really was one for wine. So he let her drink the majority. And as he looked over at the 5 bottles on the table, he understood why she didn’t feel so preppy. “Come on. Drink up. Go shower. I’ll make you breakfast and we can go to the studio and have a read through of our scripts.” Matt said. Alex quickly finished the last of her coffee and pushed herself up off the sofa. “Maybe that’d be a good idea.” She mumbled groggily. Matt just smiled at her. “You know where everything is. Help yourself.” Matt turned back towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them.

 

Picking up her overnight bag, Alex walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He was right. She did know where everything was. Pulling the cord, she set the water going for the shower then turned it on to let it heat up a bit first. Alex dropped her bag by the sink, then pulled her shirt over her head, sighing as the steam from the shower surrounded her. Pushing her jeans past her hips, she let them drop to the floor, followed by her underwear before she picked them up and dropped them on top of her bag. Unclasping her bra, she dropped it on top of the pile then quickly stepped into the hot shower. She closed her eyes, the hot stream of water flowing onto her face, her curls flattening against her head. It felt so soothing. So calming. It calmed her head. Overrun with thoughts. She turned around, taking her face out of the spray, but letting the water still fall down over her body. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and inspected it for a moment. Coconut. She liked coconut. Alex spent a while washing her hair. Taking time to rinse out the shampoo, before massaging the conditioner into her scalp. She could hear Matt singing in the kitchen while he cooked, making her giggle softly. It was sweet. Very domesticated. Alex closed her eyes again and stepped back into the stream, listening to the slightly off tune singing of Matt in the distance. 

 

In total, Alex was in the shower for about 30 minutes. Probably longer than Matt had expected. Longer than she had expected. But she felt an awful lot better. She turned the shower off, opened the door and reached out, grabbed the towel off the towel rack then wrapped it around her head to stop her hair dripping all over the floor. She grabbed the other towel and quickly dried herself off. Dropping the towel in the laundry hamper, she pulled her clean clothes from her bag and dressed quickly, leaving her hair wrapped in the towel to absorb the water. Packing her dirty clothes into her bag, she pulled out her wash bag and brushed her teeth. Making sure she hadn’t left the bathroom in a state, Alex left, putting her bag over her shoulder as she went. “Something smells nice, darling.” Alex said, dropping her bag by the side of the sofa as she walked back into the lounge. She unwrapped the towel from around her head and began rubbing at the mass of curls to help get the excess water off. “Well someone looks happier.” Matt chirped from the kitchen. “Amazing what a shower can do, Matthew.” Matt turned around to look at her fully. “Matthew? Since when do you use my full name, Kingston?”  Alex gave a gently shrug. “Since you plied me with booze and gave me the headache from hell.” Matt scoffed. “And after I said I would make you breakfast.” He put his hand over his heart, pretending to be insulted. “I’m wounded, Kingston. Wounded. You break my heart.” He teased, making her laugh.

 

The two ate heartily that morning; Matt had prepared a full English for the both of them. They spent time after breakfast in her trailer, going over their lines and drinking tea, laughing and joking. Now they were on set, Alex, as River Song, backed up against the wall, three guns pointed at her. The TARDIS noise in the background, sounding Matts entrance.

_“Did someone call for a Doctor?”_

Matt stepped out of the TARIS doors and squeezed between the three actors, some sort of alien Moffat had created, as they stared at each other perplexed.

_“What trouble have you got yourself in now?”_

Alex smiled coyly as River would do.

_“Spoilers, Doctor. Just help me get out of it. You’re so good at that.”_

Matt laughed. It wasn’t so much acting between the two of them. The flirting, the chemistry, it came naturally to the pair of them.

 _“Doctor Song, you’re a tease. Now then.”_ Matt turned towards the other three actors. _“Whatever she has done, guns? Really. There is no need for guns. I hate guns. Well. Unless it’s River holding one, I’ve become rather fond of that.”_

Alex put her hands on Matt’s shoulders.

_“Now now, Doctor. I’m sure they don’t want to hear your fetishes.”_

Matt turned bright pink. He was sure that wasn’t the line. She did like to improvise a little. Steven, off camera, let out a loud laugh, which in turn, made some of the camera men laugh, and the director. “Cut. Cut.” Matt let out a deep breath and slouched back against the wall. “Flustered?” Alex purred in his ear. Matt looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “You’re cruel.” Alex just smirked and nodded once before strolling off set over to her chair. Matt stalked after her, thoroughly unimpressed. “You owe me a pint for embarrassing me like that in front of everyone.” Alex looked at him through her long lashes. “If you say so, Darling.” Matt arched an eyebrow and leant closer to her. “Yes, Kingston. Yes I do.” Alex chuckled lightly and looked away from him. “Name a time and a place. We’ll call it a date.” Alex picked up her script from the table beside her and began flicking through it.

 

“Hey! You can’t go in there. They’re filming!” Everyone turned around as the door burst open and a women walked in, followed by a security guard. Matt groaned inwardly. Oh yes. He recognized the intruder. Tasha.


	3. Chapter 3

“Matt!” The blonde screeched. Matt sunk even further into his chair. “Darling?” Alex whispered, feeling the embarrassment he felt. “Meet Tasha.” He mumbled. Matt pushed himself out of his chair and turned to face the blonde girl. “Matt. What is going on? What were the wine bottles doing on the table? Why was the bed unmade and _why_ did the bathroom smell of _my_ shampoo. And _why the hell_ did I find someone’s underwear down by the sink.” The blonde, Matt had identified as his girlfriend, Tasha, hissed. “Tasha, this isn’t the time to talk about this. I am working. And I thought you were at work too. In Europe last time I heard.” The blonde scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest. With a hefty sigh, Matt took her arm and gently guided her out of the room they were in, out into the corridor. “Tasha, you interrupt in the middle of filming to have a go at me for my _friend_ staying the night at my flat, when she needed a friend? It could’ve flaming well waited until tonight.” He snapped.

 

From what the rest of the crew could hear through the door, Matts’ girlfriend wasn’t too pleased with knowing another woman stayed at the flat. Not pleased in the slightest. Alex rolled her eyes as she crossed one leg over the other. “If you ask me. The girl is being silly.” She muttered, narrowing her eyes at the script in front of her. Steven looked over at Alex. “Not impressed by his new girlfriend, Alex?” He asked. “River playing on your mind too much?” Alex looked up from her script and over at Steven. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just know when something’s wrong. And something is wrong. I’ve known Matt long enough to know when he’s not happy with something. And he is not happy.” Alex said stubbornly. Steven arched an eyebrow. “It could be because his girlfriend just interrupted filming because you stayed at his flat last night.” It was Alex’s turn to raise her eyebrow. “How did you know I stayed the night?” She enquired. Steven chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “No need to get so defensive. But you two came in together this morning, you with a slight hang over, Matt chirpier than usual, which only happens when you stay at his flat, or when Karen and Arthur took him out for a drink the night before.” Alex narrowed her eyes for a moment and looked down. “Is he really that different?” She muttered. Steven just smiled.

 

Huffing, Alex pushed off her chair and put her script in Stevens lap. “Hold that for me.” Alex smoothed down her shirt then strutted over to the door, her heels tapping against the hard floor. Without hesitation, Alex opened the door and leant against the frame. “Now then. Matthew, Darling. We have a strict schedule and your...” Alex paused to look at Tasha. “Your lovely girlfriend is interrupting us a great deal. After all. We’re filming our scenes today.” Alex stepped forward and straightened Matt’s bow tie, leaving her hands rested on his chest for a moment. “Now, Tasha.” Alex turned to the thoroughly unimpressed blond. “You interrupted. If you really want to know, I stayed at Matt’s apartment last night. I needed a friend and he was there for me. I had a shower this morning. Must have used your shampoo and I must have forgotten to pick my underwear up. Matt’ll be home after we’ve finished filming. You can finish your discussion with him then.” Tasha looked between Alex and Matt, narrowing her eyes slightly when she saw him just looking between the two women in front of him. She looked at him quizzically when she realized he wasn’t going to say a word in her defence, then, with an impatient huff, Tasha turned on her heel and stalked off back down the hall, away from them. Matt was about to walk back onto set when Alex grabbed his arm to stop him. “No. You tell me, right now. What is going on with you and your girlfriend?” Alex insisted. Matt slumped back against the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. Alex sighed gently and poked her head back through the door. “We’re going to take a break Steven. We’ll be back soon and when we do, you’ll have the best River/Doctor scenes you can lay your hands on.” Alex grinned. She shut the door behind her then linked her arm through Matt’s. “You. Me. My trailer. Tea. Now.” She lead a reluctant Matt off down the hall, through the exit, through the lot and to her trailer. Opening her door, she lightly pushed him through it then followed him in. He sat down on the sofa, resting his head in his hands as Alex flicked the small kettle on.  “Darling, please.” Alex said softly. Matt looked up at her as he ran a hand through his fluffed up hair.

 

How could he explain it to her? How could he explain it and have it make sense, when it really didn’t even make sense to him. “I can’t, Kingston. Not...” He paused. “Not without you thinking I’m some stupid...child.” Alex frowned at him. “Matthew Smith.” She stepped over to him and seated herself beside him, resting one hand on his knee. “You are far from a child. And I would never think you were one. You might be young, and immature and reckless. But in so many ways you are older than you seem.” Matt looked over at her, confusion written all over his face. Alex gave a soft sigh and turned properly to look at him. “Matt, you are brilliant. You are charming. And sweet. And very very sensitive.”  She brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, letting her gaze lock with his for moment too long.  She pushed herself up from the sofa quickly and walked over to the small surface and began making two cups of tea. “So. You and Tasha. What’s wrong?” He blinked a few times. “I’m not entirely sure. Things just don’t seem... right. She’s secretive. You know? Like she’s hiding something. But she’s always wanting to know what I’m doing.” Alex narrowed her eyes slightly as she took the tea over to him. Matt gratefully took the mug off her, balancing it on his knee as his thumb stroked the smooth handle. “So you’re worried it’s a guilty conscience?” She queried. “Yes. No. I don’t know what I think. I’ve not had to think about it much before. Daisy and I broke up because of work commitments. And any girlfriend I’ve had in the past, well, we’ve not exactly been serious.” He brought his lips to the mug and took a small sip, watching Alex as she thought about something. “Well darling. I think you need to talk to her tonight. Clear it up.” She hated to say it. But Alex could see where he was coming from. Yes, finding someone else’s underwear in your bathroom was a bit of a warning light, but when the only few women who would be staying in the vicinity was one 20 years older than him, and a few female crew members (though that was rather limited), it was highly unlikely that he would be having an affair. But Alex knew he wasn’t the type to do that. He wouldn’t cheat on anyone. It wasn’t his way. He was too... Matt.

 

\--

 

After drinking their teas, and Alex making Matt laugh a considerable amount, the pair made their way back to the rest of the crew. “Right. Filming. Scenes. Where to start? Where we left off?” Matt bounded back onto the set, startling everyone from their conversations. Alex rolled her eyes as she followed after him. “I told you, you’d get the best.” She cooed to Steven as she brushed past him. Matt was definitely in a considerably better mood. But then, he always was when Alex was trying to cheer him up. She had a very good effect on him. Matt slumped back against the wall as he waited for the rest of the cast for the scene to join him. With Matt now in a bubbly, bouncy mood, it put everyone else in a much better mood. The other actors, the crew, everyone was happy. Bouncy. Excited to be working on the scenes they were working on.

 

Alex however, she was feeling rather anxious about the scene she was just about to film. It was her, alone on the TARDIS. The Doctor had disappeared down the corridor, searching for something, and River was taking the opportunity to have a talk to her other mother, the TARDIS, despite not being able to get any response or advice.

 

_“What am I going to do with him, hm? My mad man. My Doctor. My husband.”_

Alex sighed softly, looking through the TARDIS straight at Matt. At her Doctor.

_“That mad, impossible, brilliant man.”_

She looked around herself as the sound department played the TARDIS’ soft hum, then back at Matt. As if she was staring at the console.

_“I know. It’s sad how he doesn’t know how brilliant he is. How much he deserves. He might have made mistakes. But who hasn’t? And he cares for me despite all my flaws. What more could I wish for?”_

While she was speaking, her stomach was tying itself in knots. Nervous knots. What was it about him that was making her so... so... so unlike her usual self. She made herself stare at the screen in front of her.

_“Other than....well....spoilers.”_

At that moment,  Matt came running back in, three books in his arms. But instead of strolling down the stairs, he tripped over his own feet, making him tumble down the stairs and straight into Alex. The both of them fell to the floor with a thud, Alex more so with Matt landing on top of her. “Sorry. Sorry.” Matt pushed himself up quickly and helped her up, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her up. One of her hands rested on his chest, the other rubbing against her head. Matt’s eyes were wide in shock, hoping he hadn’t hurt her. But with her response, she didn’t seem too phased.

_“Doctor, you should watch where those legs of yours are going.”_

Matt smiled sheepishly.

_“I’ve never really been very coordinated... I didn’t hurt you did I, River?”_

Alex shook her head lightly, her curls bouncing around her head.

_“I’ve had worse, Doctor. Much worse.”_

From the side, she faintly heard the director call cut, then telling everyone he wanted to look over the footage they had filmed quickly in case they needed to re-film anything. Alex stumbled backwards slightly, Matt’s arms slipping from around her waist as she did. “Sorry I fell on you, Kingston.” Matt mumbled the sheepish smile still on his face. “No harm done.” Alex said, flashing him a smile which didn’t quite reach her eyes. She felt uneasy. Nervous still. Though she could safely say she didn’t know why. Slowly, Alex made her way over to her chair where she picked up her handbag. “I’m just popping to the toilet, Steven, Darling.” She said softly. Steven nodded, not lifting his eyes from the papers in front of him. “Okay, don’t be too long. Don’t want you to miss any announcements or anything.” Alex smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “If we get told we can go just get someone to tell me on the way past please. I think I hit my head a little too hard when Matt collided with me.” That caught Steven’s attention. He lifted his gaze and looked at Alex. “Do you feel dizzy? Have concussion?” He queried in a concerned manner. “No darling. It just hurts. I’m fine.” Well. Other than the nauseous feeling she had lingering in the pit of her stomach. But that had been there since that moment in her trailer when Matt’s and her eyes had met. When she had stared into his gorgeous eyes. As she walked away from Steven, she mentally scolded herself for even thinking about the small tiny little moment in the trailer. Which was only really a moment for her.

 

Walking through the hall, she ducked into the restrooms and stood in front of the mirrors. “Get a hold of yourself woman. You’re old enough to be his mother.” She scolded in a small voice, just loud enough for herself to hear if anyone else was lingering around. “You didn’t think this earlier. So what the hell has gotten into you?” Alex ran both hands through the mass of curls framing her face. “He has.” She whispered after a moment. “Him. Him and his insecure, sweet self. He has got to me.” Alex sighed. What on earth was she thinking? She couldn’t admit to this. It would only make things awkward between her and Matt. After all, he was 20 years younger than she was. Yes, they flirted, and there was the constant innuendo, and they were as close as they could be, not to mention he adored Salome too, but all it would ever come to be was a brilliant friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't resist updating this chapter as well. It's a bit shorter than the other ones I've updated. But I really like it. And was excited for you guys to read it. :)

After half a days’ worth of filming, the majority were told to go home, neither Steven or the director wanted to push Alex after her bang to the head, and seeing as Matt didn’t have any more scenes that they were ready to film without her in, he was allowed to leave too. Slowly, however, he made his way back to the block of flats, and slowly, painfully slowly up to his flat. He lingered outside for a moment. Dreading what was coming when he entered the room. He could already feel the tension outside. Pushing the key into the lock, he turned it quickly and opened the door. Matt slipped inside and tried to shut the door as quietly as he could. But being Matt, and his clumsy self, he ended up tripping on his shoe laces as he went to walk over to the sofa. “Bollocks.” He muttered. Although he didn’t fall, he wasn’t exactly quiet about it.

 

Tasha stalked out of the master bedroom and into the lounge. The same scowl she was wearing earlier still plastered to her face, her arms folded across her chest. Matt smiled awkwardly as he dropped his bag down beside the sofa. It was absurd. He felt like an outsider in his own home.  “Oh. You’re home early.” She hesitated.” So?” Tasha continued. “Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to get your beloved Alex to come to your rescue again?” She hissed. Matt furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve told you, Natasha. Alex and I… we’re co-stars. Good friends. That’s all.” He walked past her and into the kitchen. He didn’t understand what her problem was. He didn’t kick off every time she hid her phone from him, or was secretive about where she was going. Matt had been an open book from the start. He had never hid his brilliant relationship with Alex from her, not like she hid her relationships with her friends from him. “Don’t give me that bull, Matt! Her underwear was in our bathroom.” Matt just turned around to look at her, his features portraying nothing but annoyance. “So no one except you or I is allowed to have a shower in our bathroom now?” He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Last time I checked, this is my flat, Tasha.” Matt turned away from her and opened up the fridge to pull out a bottle of beer. He took the top off it and gently sucked the froth off the top before it spilled over the edge. “Well when you’re inviting some woman over to our flat and her underwear gets left in the bathroom, what the hell do you expect from me?!” Tasha screamed. Matt winced at the shrill voice. He straightened his back and turned towards her, and then quickly he closed the space between them. “Alex Kingston is _not_ just some woman. She has been there for me, right from the start of my days on Doctor Who. She has been there for me when my two best friends stopped working on the show. And she was _always_ there for me when I needed a confidence boost, and when I still need a slight confidence boost. Alex Kingston is my best friend, Tasha. And if you don’t like that… then….” He trailed off. Tasha stood there astounded by his small outburst. “You can make all the excuses you like, Matt, but we both know-“. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Matt arched his eyebrow. “Expecting someone?” Tasha looked wide-eyed towards the door for a minute before looking back towards Matt. “N-No. I…Uh. I ordered pizza. That must be them.” Matt didn’t believe her for a second. She wasn’t exactly a brilliant actress. He walked over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood quite a tall man, dressed quite smartly in a suit, his black hair slicked back against his head. Matt turned to Tasha. “Friend of yours?” He asked bitterly. Tasha didn’t respond. “Uh. My names Jason. I… You must be Natasha’s brother.” The man introduced himself, holding out his hand for Matt to shake.

 

Lurching forward, Tasha slammed the door in the man’s face. “Matt, I can explain.” Tasha scrambled to find the words to say, while Matt just stood there waiting. “Brother hm?” He muttered. “I’m going out. I want you gone by the time I come back.” Matt muttered. He walked back over to the sofa and picked up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, Matt walked back over to the door and pulled it open. A very confused Jason was still stood there. “Ugh! Fine!” Picking up the nearest thing to her, Tasha threw it towards Matt. A glass. It collided with his head, smashing into tiny little pieces. Matt froze on the spot. He turned around, his face flushed red with anger. “Get. Out. Of. My. Flat.” Matt shouted. “Leave and take your boyfriend with you. Or better yet, tell him what a cheating slut you are!” He was completely ignoring the blinding pain in the back of his head. Far too angry at the situation to care in that moment in time. He stormed back into his flat, dropping his bag by the sofa. “Go on. Get out. There’s nothing stopping you. Go on. Get lost. Fuck off with lover boy.” Matt growled. “Y’know Tash. Accusing me of cheating? That’s real rich. You hypocritical bitch.” He wasn’t usually one for that kind of language. But the situation was aggravating him to the point where he didn’t really care.

 

With an angry screech,  Tasha turned and left. Grabbing the thoroughly confused Jason’s hand as she passed him to pull him away. Matt groaned out of frustration and slammed the door behind her. He walked over to the sofa and slumped into the chair, his arms folded across his knees as he tried to calm himself down. He sat there for a few moments. Silent. Then there was a timid knock at the door. He stormed over to the door and flung it open, the words leaving his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. “What part of get out don’t you understand?” His voice dropped with the last syllable. Embarrassment taking over him. In front of him stood a very confused Alex Kingston. “Oh. Alex. I..uh… sorry…sorry. I thought… I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” Matt stammered. Alex brought a hand up to playfully fluff her hair. “I guess I have one of those faces.” Matt didn’t respond. He just stalked back into his flat, leaving the door wide open. Alex frowned. “Matt, sweetie?” Alex went to take a step in. She stopped as the glass on the floor crunched under her shoe. “Matt?” She repeated. Quickly, she glanced down at the shattered remains then stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “Talk to me, darling.” She said softly, walking over to sit beside him on the sofa. “What’s happened?” Matt groaned and ran his hand through his hair, all the way back to the back of his neck. Something sticky covered his hand. He brought his hand to his lap to inspect it. Blood. Alex gasped and he touched his head once more. “Matt what the hell happened here?” She shrieked.  She jumped from her seat next to him and darted over to the kitchen, kicking off her shoes as she did. High heels weren’t the best for running around in. Opening the cupboard under the sink, she pulled out a first aid kid. All the flats had been equipped with one when the residents moved in. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down “Come here; let me take a look at that.” Alex said softly. Matt didn’t resist as she turned him slightly to the side so she could inspect his head.

 

Tiny fragments of glass were stuck in his skull. Only small pieces, so Alex used the tweezers in the kit to gently pry them out. Apologising every so often as he muttered “Ow.”. When she was sure all the glass was out, she found an antiseptic wipe and opened the packet. “This might sting a little.” She whispered. She felt like crying. Alex hated seeing him so hurt. And not just because of the injury on his head. But she had seen it when she walked in. The pain in his eyes.  Gently, she wiped the bloodied area on the back of his head so it wouldn’t become infected. “I’ll put a dressing on it tonight. Then we can take a look in the morning. You’ll have to tell make-up to be careful when they do your hair.” Rummaging through the first aid kit she frowned when she couldn’t find anything to cover it up. “Matt have you used all the bandages?” Matt looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged. “I’m prone to injury?” Alex giggled softly, but soon sobered. “What happened?” She whispered. Matt looked down, avoiding her gaze completely. “Tasha was cheating on me.” Alex frowned. “That little…” She trailed off for a second. “Dalek.” That brought a smile to his face, all be it a small one. “Come on. You go get changed. I’ll clear up this glass and bring you something for the pain.” Alex lay a reassuring hand on his forearm before standing up.

 

Mumbling to herself, Alex carefully knelt down on the floor, sweeping the shards of broken glass into a dustpan. “Little… how dare she accuse him of doing such a thing.” She dropped a larger chunk into the pan. “And then to be doing the exact same thing.” After making sure she had every last little piece, Alex stood up, walked over to the kitchen and emptied the glass into the recycling bin. She filled up a glass with cold water, found a box of pain relief and made her way into his bedroom. She didn’t bother knocking, she had heard the bed creak as he got comfortable. “Here.” She handed him two tablets then sat on the side of the bed, glass of water in hand until he reached for it. “I’ll come back in the morning. Make you breakfast and make sure your head is okay.” Alex went to stand up, but found herself being lightly tugged back by Matt.

 

“Kingston…stay. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (creative criticism and praise is welcome) and kudos would be appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a div and uploaded chapter 6 instead of chapter 5 last night, so had to delete it. Otherwise you would've had it last night. Sorry. And thanks to Liz who made me realize!

Alex sat back down. As if she didn’t feel bad enough. Her stomach in knots, fuming at the way Tasha had treated him, conflicted over her own emotions. How could she stay? But how could she not. He was looking up at her with big eyes. Sad eyes. Some wouldn’t be able to see it. Matt was a brilliant actor when it came to hiding his emotions away, bottling them up. But Alex could see through it. She’d been through enough in her own life to know the fake smiles, the fake laughs, to know when the smile didn’t quite reach your eyes, or when someone’s eyes didn’t sparkle the way they usually did. She knew Matt well enough to see past his acting and see the truth. He was hurting. Which made her hurt.

 

 

After a moment of just looking at him, Alex nodded slightly. “If you want me to.” She murmured, bringing her hand up to gently brush his fringe out of his eyes. “Stay.” Matt said, his voice a little firmer than before. “Okay. I’ll be in the spare room. Just call me if you need anything.” Alex took a moment to glance down at the bed where her hand was resting, Matt was still holding on to her. She looked back at him and gave him a small smile. “I’m going to borrow one of your shirts.” Alex slipped her hand from his and stood up. She walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain black shirt. It’d do for sleeping in. As she turned to leave, she heard Matt speak. “Second night in a row, Kingston. It’s becoming a habit. Sure you wouldn’t just want to move in?” He teased. Alex floundered for a moment. She certainly hadn’t expected that. She blinked once. And then again. “Maybe if I did you wouldn’t get yourself in so much trouble.” She muttered, teasing him right back. “Who knows.” Matt shuffled down in the bed to get comfortable. “You’ve always been a good influence.” Alex turned away quickly to stop him seeing her cheeks flushing pink. “Goodnight, Matt.” Stepping out of the room, Alex closed the door behind her slightly, leaving it open so she could hear him, if he called.

 

 

Walking into the bathroom, Alex stood in front of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. What was she doing? She felt so confused. So conflicted. He was 20 years younger than her. And he had his whole career, his whole life ahead of him. And Alex, well, she was Alex. She was getting old now. Although, she knew if Matt ever heard her thinking about herself like that, he would object. But that was what Matt did. He was a sweet heart. She stood there for a minute. Staring at herself in the mirror. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who would give her advice. Without judging. Someone who knew her well enough to talk her out of whatever she was feeling. Feeling around in her pocket, Alex pulled her mobile out and sent a quick text so the one person that came to mind. Karen. Her on screen mother.

 

 ‘Kaz. Need your help. Phone me when you’re free. Alex x.’

 

 With that sent, Alex made her way into the lounge. Keeping her phone tightly gripped in the palm of her hand. She didn’t want to run the risk of Matt hearing should Karen be able to call. Within five minutes, her phone was buzzing with an incoming call. ‘Karen Gillan’ flashed across the screen.

\--

With a thankful sigh, Alex answered. “Hey, Karen. Thank you for calling. I know it’s early there. But I really needed to talk to someone.”

 “Don’t be silly, Alex. It’s early, but I was awake anyway. I just got back from breakfast actually. So, what’s wrong?” The Scottish girl said down the phone.

 “Hang on. Let me just step outside.” Alex opened the door and slipped from the apartment, closing the door behind her but not shutting it to lock herself out. “I think…” Alex paused. “I think I’m falling for someone.” It was as if she could see the red-headed girl smirking. “And don’t you dare smirk that all-knowing smirk.” She added in a mutter.

 “How did- Never mind. So. This person. Tall. Lanky. Clumsy. Sweet. Big chin?”

 Alex grumbled, confirming the guess.

 When did you realize you liked him?” Karen asked.

 Alex sighed. “Today actually. Tasha stormed onto set accusing him of sleeping with someone else. And when she left, well, he was down. So I took him to my trailer. And while I was trying to cheer him up… I just… I don’t know.  I looked into his eyes and I just… realized. He’s so sweet, Kaz, and so insecure about himself.” Alex shook her head sadly. “And she wasn’t making it any better.” She added bitterly as an afterthought.

 “So what happened?”

 “Well, we left early, Steven and The director, I never can remember his name, said I could go, Matt flew at me earlier and knocked us both to the floor, I smacked my head against the floor of the TARDIS set, but yes, I could go early, and the rest of Matt’s scenes are with me, so he couldn’t film anything else. But after we left the lot, I guess, he came home, got in an argument with Tasha, found out she was cheating on him, oh, yeah, she was cheating on him, and then she left. But I guess she threw a glass at him at some point.  I heard her having a go at someone as she left the building, saying things about Matt, so I came up because I was worried about him, when I got here there was glass on the floor, Matt’s head was bleeding, but there were only some small cuts where a few tiny fragments of glass had lodged, and then… well.. yeah. I fixed him up, he’s in bed now, and I text you. Oh. But he asked me to stay. So, I’m crashing in the spare room tonight.”

 There was silence on the other end of the phone.

 “Karen?”

 “Sorry. Yeah. Still here. I’m just… that little cow.”

 Alex nodded her head slowly. “That’s not the point of the call, Karen. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Well, he’s Matt. He’s 20 years younger than me… and I’m.. well. I’m old. To put it frankly. He could get anyone he wants.”

 Down the phone, Alex could hear Karen laughing to herself.

 “What are you laughing at Karen?!”

 “You, you daft lady. You and Matt are oblivious to something so obvious. So oblivious to something most of us have known right from the start. When we found out you would be returning as River to work with the Eleventh Doctor, Matt was ecstatic. He told Arthur that you had pretty much always been his celebrity crush. So when he knew he got to work with you, he was over the moon. He used to get so excited when there was a River episode coming up when I worked there, and I’m sure if you called Jenna and asked her what Matt was like before filming the finale for series 7, she would say the same. He lights up when you’re around, Alex. He’s hopelessly in love with you, even if he doesn’t know it. We know it. We’ve known it for years. Hell, I think Steven even knows it. And we’ve known for years that you are in love with him too, even if you haven’t known it. The way you two look at each other, the way you act around each other. Generally the way you are with each other. It’s sickeningly sweet, because you don’t know how perfect you are together. He was actually going to tell you at one point. But decided your friendship meant more to him. So never did.”

 Alex was gobsmacked. Had she really been that blind for all these years?

 Karen continued. “He loves you Alex. Trust me. He talks about you enough when he calls me or Arthur. He just needs a wake-up call. And you’ve had yours. Don’t make me come back there and hit your perfectly suited heads together. I’ve got to go now, there’s someone at the door. I’ll talk to you soon though.”

 “Uh. Yeah, bye, Karen.”

\--

 The call ended, leaving Alex even more confused than when the phone call had started. So Matt had been in love with her right from the start? But why? Walking back into the flat, Alex gently shut the door behind her. “Sleep. Right. That’ll help.” She mumbled to herself. She made her way to the spare room and quickly undressed, leaving her jeans and blouse folded neatly on the side, she slipped into the black shirt she had pulled from Matt’s wardrobe, thankfully it was quite baggy on her, then she slid between the sheets of the bed. Faintly, she could hear Matt’s heavy breathing as he slept, making her smile to herself. Slowly, she closed her eyes, feeling more tired than she had realised. She let sleep take her quickly. Trying to shut out the events of that day.

 

 

~~

 

It was a restless night for Alex. Bar a couple of hours when she first went to bed, she didn’t get a lot of sleep, waking every hour or so for an hour before drifting back to sleep again. When half six came around, she didn’t try and go back to sleep. Instead, she lay there, thinking back over the past few years. Analysing every single thing Matt had ever said to her. Analysing every tiny thing she had ever said to him. And she realised, she had been in love with him for years. The little reassuring touches on her arm. The goofy smile. The clumsiness. Those eyes. The intensity he put into acting. The flirting. Him being her best friend. All of it had made her fall for him even harder. Right from the start. She’d just never wanted to acknowledge it. So she hadn’t. But now. Oh, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

Sliding out of bed, Alex went to the bathroom and found a spare tooth brush. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and went to the toilet, then went out into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She leant on the counter, head in her hands, eyes closed as she listened to the kettle heat up. “Kingston?” She lifted her head as she heard someone call her. Stood, lounging against the wall, Matt was stood in his boxers. Her head shot up and she stood up straight. “Matt. You’re up? What are you doing up? It’s…” She glanced at her watch. “Quarter to seven. You should be asleep.” Matt shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. “I heard you up. Decided I’d keep you company.” He explained. Alex frowned at him but pulled two cups from the cupboard anyway. “Tea or coffee, darling?” She asked. “Tea. Please.” He opened another cupboard and pulled out a box of pain relief tablets as Alex made the tea. “Is it still hurting?” Matt nodded lightly then went to sit on the sofa. “I’ll have a look at it.”

 

Alex took the two teas over to the coffee table, putting his in front of him, and hers slightly to the side. She dropped down on the sofa next to him and turned his head to the side so she could inspect the back. “It looks fine. Little sore. Red. But you won’t need stitches. There wasn’t an awful lot of glass, but there were only small pieces anyway. No massive cuts.” Alex smiled reassuringly then crossed her legs underneath her. She could see there was something he wanted to say. But why wasn’t he just coming out with it? She looked at the blank TV, wanting to avoid looking at him for as long as possible. She didn’t want the pesky knots to return to her stomach. “TV then. Or would you prefer to read over our scripts? Make sure we know everything for later? I can’t remember what scenes we’re filming today.” Alex babbled. Something she only really did when she was nervous. Matt sighed softly, closing his eyes.

 

“Alex. You’re not old.” He muttered. Alex looked at him. “What? Where did that come from, darling?” Matt shrugged slightly. “You’re not old.” He repeated. She looked back towards the blank television. “Of course I am. I’m fifty years old. I look nowhere near as good as I did when I was in my thirties.” Matt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Can’t believe I’m admitting this.” He muttered. “Misadventures of Moll Flanders, you were what… 35? Alex, you were gorgeous then and you _are_ gorgeous now.” Alex found herself blushing. Her cheeks becoming bright pink. “I can’t believe you’ve watched that.” She laughed nervously, hiding her head in one of her hands. “You’ve seen me nearly completely naked.” Matt nodded. “And that was 15 years ago. And I haven’t seen you without a shirt on, but you’re still as gorgeous as you were then.” Alex looked at him incredulously, her cheeks still slightly pink. Matt just smiled. “I mean it, Kingston. You’re gorgeous.” Alex looked away once more and shook her head.

 

“Stop it, Matt.” She said as she stood up, taking her tea with her. “Rule number one.” Matt folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “Alex, that’s a Doctor rule. Not a Matt rule.” Alex turned back to face him, her eyes swimming with tears. “No, Matt. That’s a male rule.”  Matt flew from his seat and over to her, his arms hesitantly wrapping around her waist. “Since when have I been a normal male?” She buried her head against his chest, feeling utterly silly that she was nearly crying in front of him. He nuzzled his face into her curls, closing his eyes as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt managed to cheer her up, as well as persuade her that he meant what he said. And he did. He thought she was utterly gorgeous. But he always had. Ever since he was a pubescent teenager. Obviously then, he had only ever admired from afar. He had never dreamt that he would meet her one day, and become her best friend. That, well, that was crazy. No one ever thought they would actually meet the celebrity they had a crush on, let alone actually fall in love with them when you become close friends. And that’s what Matt was. Completely and totally, irrevocably in love with Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. He had been ever since the first day they had met. He could just never admit it.

 

They walked arm in arm to the lot, ducking past security, waiting for one another outside of make-up, Alex making sure Matt told them to be careful about his head – she always did like to look after him, and he would’ve forgotten otherwise. Arriving on the set for the day, it was the TARDIS, Steven told them that he had added in a new scene, something they were going to rehearse a few times before filming, just in case it needed to be re-written. Alex and Matt sat cross legged on the TARDIS floor, reading through their lines together. Though, Alex couldn’t completely focus. Her mind on other things. She read the lines through fine, but when it got to the last direction ‘River kisses The Doctor, The doctor flails, reciprocates kiss’, that bit, that was the bit she was worried about. She had done it time and time again, and truly, she liked kissing Matt. But now she really understood why she liked kissing him, and she wasn’t sure if she could do it without letting him know something had changed. Her mind had caught up with her heart.

 

“Right, guys, let’s see how it goes. Take your positions. Keep your scripts if you need them.” Steven called over. Matt bounced to his feet then helped Alex onto hers. “Why do they always put you in the highest heels they can find?” Matt laughed. “Better yet, why do you insist we sit on the floor and read our lines.” Alex challenged. “I would be fine standing from a chair in these heels. Besides, that was my decision.” Alex looked down at the bright red stilettos on her feet, poking out from under her black jeans. “I like them.” Matt rolled his eyes slightly. “Women and their shoes.” He muttered under his breath. Alex hit him in the arm. “I heard that.” From across the set, Steven called over to them once more, “Stop flirting. We have a scene to watch through.” Alex found herself flushing slightly. Why? Why was this becoming so hard.

 

_“River Song, I have told you countless times-“_

_“No, Doctor. You have never told me. You have never said it. Never. Not once. I need you to say it!”_

Alex Watched as Matt paced around the console, glancing over at her every so often.

 

_“I have to have told you. I… you have to know.”_

Alex folded her arms, shaking her head. _“I would remember that, Doctor.”_

Matt walked over to Alex, a frustrated look on his face. _“You have to know. You have to know. But I can’t… It’s impossible for me to tell you.”_

_“If you can’t tell me, of all people, there is no one you can tell. I don’t judge you. I listen. I don’t judge anything you do and I never will.”_

Matt sighed and stared into Alex’s eyes for a moment. _“River Song you listen very carefully to what I’m about to tell you.”_

 

Matt leaned forward, brushing her hair off her ear as if he was whispering something very secretive to her. He pulled back and just stood there. Alex leaned forward and gave Matt a quick kiss, making both him and Steven frown. “No. Alex. You know that’s not what I mean by River kisses the Doctor for him to flail around. What I mean is River grabs the Doctor because of what he said to her, kisses him with everything she has in her, he’s surprised, flails about, then kisses her back.” Steven instructed. Alex nodded, stepping away for a moment. “Right. Right. Sorry.” Matt gave Alex a quizzical but silent look. She just smiled half-heartedly and got back on her mark. “Right. Go from when the Doctor whispers in River’s ear.

 

_“River. Listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.”_

 

Matt leaned in once again, pretending to whisper in her ear again. He leant back, as he did before, waiting for Alex to take her direction. But she didn’t move. She just stood there. “Alex. What’s wrong?” Steven moved off his chair and went onto the TARDIS set. “You and Matt are two of the few actors I’ve worked with who have very little trouble snogging each other when you’re directed to. Half the time I think you’d do it anyway.” Alex looked at Steven, back to Matt, then to Steven again. “Nothing. I just..  I feel a little light headed actually. A bit dizzy.” Matt narrowed his eyes and Steven nodded. “Very well. Matt, we do have a scene we can film with you. Only a short one, but maybe when we’re done Alex will feel better.” Alex smiled apologetically to Matt and Steven before stepping off the set and taking her seat.

 

The two men walked to a different set, the one underneath the TARDIS console. “Right, Matt. You’re talking to River. But when you poke your head up you see her asleep, so go back to fixing the TARDIS, talking to yourself instead.” Matt nodded and sat himself in the swing. He got the sonic out his pocket and took hold of the two loose wires. As if he was sonicing them. “Action.”

 

_“You can’t just do that and expect everything to be okay, River. She is very sensitive. I don’t know why you always think you can fly her better than I can. Especially when I’ve been flying her for so much longer. I didn’t pass my test, I know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know. She must be annoyed with you if she turned the shower to jello.”_

Matt fiddled with a few more wires.

 

_“And I don’t know why you think me fixing things was the reason. She doesn’t mind me- AHA. Done.”_

He leapt from the swing and over to the stairs, as if he was going to climb up. But he stopped, a smile spreading over his face  before walking back to the swing and sitting in it.

 

_“I don’t know, Sexy. I’m being all clever down here and she falls asleep.”_

“And cut. Brilliant Matt. I don’t think we need another run for that, that was good. Alex, how’re you feeling?” Alex lifted her head out of her hands and nodded. “Better. Shall we?”

 

She made her way back to the TARDIS set and stood on her mark again as Matt came over. In total, they ended up going over the scene six more times. Five more times for Alex to hesitate. Or not to kiss him right. The last time Matt ended up kissing her first, and she was glad that she hadn’t done them all wrong. She already felt embarrassed enough about the first few she had managed to mess up.

“Right, let’s go again. From when he whispers in her ear.” Steven called over.

 

_“River song, listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you.”_

Matt pulled back once more, a slight hint of worry on his face this time. He didn’t want her to feel like she was messing up all the time. Alex brought her hands up to the lapels of his tweed jacket and went into kiss him. This time her lips met his, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was holding on, trying her best not to mess up. Matt’s arms flailed about a bit, just like Steven had wanted, then they rested on her hips. The two pulled apart after their kiss and glanced over at Steven, who sat there, thinking over what he just saw. “Maybe this time, Matt, when The Doctor kisses River back, wrap your arms around her instead of just putting your hands on her hips.” Alex dropped her gaze to the floor for a minute. She had hoped that they wouldn’t need to go over that scene again. Not today at least. Maybe when she was able to figure out what was going on in her head, then sure. She could cope. But her emotions felt too raw. “Steven, can I have a private word with Alex first?” He asked. Alex lifted her head and arched an eyebrow. “Can it wait?” Matt nodded slowly. He supposed it could. For a moment. 

 

  _“River song. Listen. Very carefully to what I’m about to tell you.”_

 

The Doctor telling River a secret. One of his many secrets. Before, he hadn’t said anything, he had only pretended. But instead this time. What he whispered shocked her. Completely and utterly threw her off. It was very, _very_ out of character.

 

“I heard your phone call last night.”


	7. Chapter7

Alex pulled her head back quickly and stared up at him. Hoping, praying that he was joking. But it was obvious he wasn’t. Otherwise he wouldn’t even have known about the phone call in the first place. Shaking her head, Alex pulled out of his grip and rushed off to her trailer. Ignoring everyone who called her name. She shut the door behind her and leant against the wood. Eyes closed, trying her hardest not to cry even more. He had heard it. Heard everything. And she had specifically said his name. So it wasn’t like she could fob him off, saying it was someone else. He had heard her saying she liked him. After a moment, she walked over to the sofa and sat down, resting her head in her hands as tears began falling down her cheeks. He seemed fine. He had seemed perkier when he got up that morning. And then while filming. But that had been before he told her she knew. Before he admitted he had heard her say she had fallen for him. She ran her hand through her hair, brushing her curls back off her face in frustration. “What am I going to do?” She muttered. What could she do? Matt knew. Matt knew she had feelings for him. And he had only just broken up with his girlfriend. But then, he had been so sweet to her. He had been so sweet, and caring, telling her how he thought she was gorgeous. So maybe… maybe he felt the same. After all, Karen had said he had always loved her. “No.” She shook her head. “Matt would never feel that way about you, you daft woman.” She muttered.

 

\--

 

When Alex disappeared off set, Matt contemplated going after her. Telling her that everything was okay. That everything was fine. Dandy. That he, quite frankly, couldn’t be happier that she had admitted having feelings for him. So what was stopping him? She had. She had run off. And now, now he was so confused. He stood there. Just stood there. He knew he should go after her, he knew Karen would hit him around the head and tell him to go after her, or, seeing as he had the cut on the back of his head, punch him in the arm. And Arthur would tell him to go for it too. But like the Doctor, Matt could be just as lousy with his emotions. “Matt what happened?” Steven grumbled, walking over to him. “Oh. Nothing. I said… something… Something I probably shouldn’t.” Steven narrowed his eyes. “Fix it.”

 

“Oh, man up, Matt.” He muttered to himself. He walked out of the set, onto the lot and over to her trailer door and knocked gently. Faintly, he heard Alex telling him to go away. And he nearly did. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside. “I said go away.” Alex hiccupped. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks tear stained. It made his heart ache. “Don’t you get it, Alex?” He asked as he walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. “All those times you’ve given me pep talks, made me feel better about myself without you realising you were doing it because you had feelings for me, all those times I did it for you, and I knew I had feelings for you.” Alex snatched her hands back from his. “What about Tasha then?” Matt frowned. “I was never going to tell you how much I cared for you… So moving on was my only option. I liked Tasha… when we first met, she was sweet. She made me laugh. But no one can make me laugh like you do.” He stood up, his hand moving to her cheek, making her look up at him. “No one can make me feel like you do.”

 

She sat there silently, gazing up at his face. “So… So what are you trying to tell me?” Matt smiled sheepishly as he bent down, his free arm lacing around her waist to pull her to her feet as his lips collided with hers. She let out a surprised squeak when he pulled her to her feet, an arm slipping around his shoulders as one hand rested against his chest. It was soft, sweet and tender. Everything she had subconsciously thought it would be. Yes, she had kissed him before. But that had only been River and The Doctor, and even though those times had been gentle for the most part, it was nothing like this. Matt pulled back after a minute, his forehead resting against hers. “Understand now?” He whispered, eyes opening to scan her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and her gaze met his. She nodded slowly. “How could I not?” Matt smiled as he leant forward, pressing his lips to hers in a short, soft peck. “We need to go back. I told Steven I’d fix it. And I have… haven’t I? You were worried about how I was going to react.” Alex nodded slowly, slightly embarrassed by the fact he knew her that well. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t care. Especially with what Karen said…” Alex slipped from his arms and ducked into the small bathroom, leaving the door open so she could still speak to Matt. “She said that you’ve had a crush on me for…years. And that whenever you found out you got to work with me on an episode, you acted… well, crazy.” She found herself smiling at her reflection as she wiped the stray mascara marks off her face. Matt leant against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh did she now?” He muttered. “Part of me wants to hate her for divulging my secrets. The other half wants to thank her for telling you.”

 

When Alex had finished fixing her make-up, he unfolded his arms and placed his hands over her hips to pull her out of the bathroom backwards until her back was against his chest. “Matthew.” Alex muttered, trying to sound stern, though the smile on her face was making that hard. “Kingston.” Alex spun around in his arms and gave his cheek a quick peck. “Filming. We have a kiss to perfect.” She said, patting his chest with her hand. Matt’s face lit up. “So, now that we know how we feel about each other… I don’t have to hold back?” Alex arched an eyebrow at his question. “You were holding back? Well. I suppose. Just… keep it reasonable.” She was a little unsure how to tackle this. They knew they liked one another. But what now? They couldn’t start dating. She had only really just got out of a relationship, and so had he. It wouldn’t be right to launch right into another one. Even if in reality they had liked each other for years. “I don’t want Steven suspecting anything. Okay? We… we need to keep this revelation between us for now.” Matt furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway. “If that’s what you want.”

 

They made their way back to the set, walking arm in arm like they did a lot of the time. Only now, it meant more to them than it had before. But it seemed normal to anyone who saw them. “Ah, Alex. Is everything okay?” Steven asked as the two came back onto set. “Yes, thank you, Darling. Ignore me. I’m missing Salome is all. Feeling a bit emotional today.” Alex lied easily. Well, it was only partially a lie. She was missing Salome. And she was feeling emotional. But the two weren’t directly linked. “Right. If you’re ready, can we try that kissing scene again? If it doesn’t work we can scrap it. I’ll figure something else out.” Alex nodded at Steven and made her way with Matt over to the TARDIS set. “Action.”

 

_“River Song. Listen to me. Very very carefully.”_

Matt brought his hand up, tucked her curls behind her ear and leant closer to her. Pretending, like before, that he was whispering something in her ear, and then pulling back. Slowly a smile spread across Alex’s face. She brought her hands up to the lapels on Matt’s tweed jacket and pulled him down to her. Her lips met his, gently at first then she began kissing him more eagerly. Matt didn’t need to pretend to flail. He was surprised by the eagerness of her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Alex let go of his lapels, her arms rising up and sliding around his shoulders. Matt lightly flicked his tongue against her lower lip, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He smiled into the kiss. Slowly his hands slid to her hips, her hands moving to rest over his shoulders as they pulled apart, their gaze meeting as their eyes opened.

 

Realizing they were staring at each other, Alex quickly stepped back and over at Steven. “How was that?” She asked, running her hand through her curls. Steven was just staring at them. Her eyes darted around the room. A lot of people were just staring at them. “That was perfect! Oh the fans are going to go mad over that kiss!” Steven exclaimed, jumping off his chair.  Alex shook her head lightly as she looked over at Matt, who was smiling sheepishly. “Whatever you did to cheer Alex up, Matt, it was brilliant.” Steven complimented. “He let me call Sal off his phone. My battery was dead.” Alex said quickly. “Cheered me up hearing her." 

 

Steven walked back over to his seat next to the directors. “Right. We’ll keep that, you two will just have to do that all over again so we can film it, that okay?” Alex rolled her eyes playfully. “Honestly, Steven. I think you just like seeing Matt and me kissing.” She teased. Steven grinned. “What can I say. River and The Doctor? Who can’t adore that?” Both Matt and Alex shook their heads. Both knew some of the Doctor Who fans didn’t like it. But they also knew a lot did, and that was okay. But now, now it didn’t really matter with this spin off. The fans who liked River and The Doctor would have them running about in this show if it took off, and the fans of The Doctor and Clara would have them in the main show. At least until one of them went off to do other things. But that wasn’t in line for a while.

 

Filming went well for the rest of the day, and Alex, for one, could not be happier that it was time to go home. A lot had happened. Matt told her that he heard her phone call, which shocked her to the point of tears, she had thought the friendship was doomed, but then she found out that he really had feelings for her, and had done for a long time. And that on top of the day before, everything with Matt and Tasha, and then the days before that with John disappearing off to a hotel to go back to the States. It had definitely been a hectic few days. All she wanted to do was go home, have a long bath, and a good sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Matt had told Alex about hearing her phone call. Three weeks of them knowing about each other’s feelings. Week one, they spent quite a bit of time together. Though it was a little awkward. By the end of the week, things were getting back to normal again, acting the same as they always had done around one another. Flirting.Innuendos.Teasing.Laughter. When it reached the second week, they were starting to pack, ready to go back to their normal lives away from set, away from filming. Alex had planned to stay in London a little longer to stay with her parents, and Salome was set to fly over to join her. And Matt was going to come and meet them for a few days, spend time with the both of them. But then Steven had told them he needed them on set a little longer. Some of the scenes had been deleted and couldn’t be retrieved. Much to everyone’s annoyance. It was safe to say the editing crew weren’t allowed to put their coffees down by the hard drives any more.  They didn’t want to take the risks of losing anything else before the BBC wanted to see the first few episodes. That had thrown everyones’ plans out of the window. They were no longer going back to London, and they had to keep up the façade they were putting on in front of everyone. Pretending as if nothing had changed, when a great deal had done.

 

It had effected Alex the most. She had begun acting differently more and more around the set, trying her hardest not to make it obvious something was going on, even if nothing had become official between the two of them. But she had tried so hard, that now it was a little odd. She had been a bit snappy, a bit distant from Matt while in front of other people. And they had started noticing it, but no one could understand why. Steven didn’t want it to affect their work together. So he was planning to confront Alex before filming the joint scenes again after lunch. They had already worked through Alex’s solo scenes from episodes two and four, and were now working on Matt’s. The scene where he was underneath the console, fixing the wires and babbling to a sleeping River had been lost. As well other scenes. Matt worked through them quickly. As if he was eager to be somewhere else. Which he was.As soon as they broke for lunch, Matt was out the door and out of the building before anyone could say a word to him. Before anyone even knew where he was going, and before anyone else could see where he went. When he reached his destination, Alex’s trailer, he opened the door and slipped inside.

 

“Hello, sweetie.”Alex purred, poking her head around the bathroom door. “Hey ‘Lex. Oh. Before we eat, I think one of the scenes we’re shooting when we get back is when The Doctor takes River to an alien market place, camera zooms in on him as he speaks, and he turns around to see that River has walked off. He gets really grumpy when she does that you know.” Matt said, walking over to the sofa. He sat down in the far corner, where the laptop was sat on the coffee table.  Alex came out of the small toilet and walked over to the small fridge. She opened it, pulled out two boxes of pasta then made her way over to the sofa. She had already got a couple of forks out before Matt arrived.  “Here you go.” She offered the box, which Matt took from her. He put it on the arm of the sofa, then rearranged himself slightly, so his back was against the corner, and one leg was resting on the seat. “And where am I supposed to sit?” Alex asked, a small smirk on her face. Matt patted the space between his legs. “Here.” He grinned. Alex just giggled lightly as she sat herself between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her back against his chest then resting in her lap.

 

Reaching behind himself, Matt picked up his lunch and put it on Alex’s lap. “Oh, so I’m your table now am I?” She teased. Matt chuckled. “You’re far too gorgeous to be an average table, Kingston.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Smith.” Picking up the forks off the coffee table, Alex opened both boxes then handed a fork to Matt, who immediately stabbed some pasta then ate it. Eating it quickly, as if someone was going to steal it from him. Alex, however, was much more ladylike about it. Eating slowly.Careful not to drop anything down her dress. They didn’t talk much while they ate. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. When Matt finished, he put the plastic box on the table, along with his fork, then rested his hands in her lap while she finished eating.

 

“That was lovely. I’m going to have you make my lunch more often.” Alex leant her head back against his shoulder after swallowing a mouthful. “What if I object?” Matt pursed his lips for a moment, as if thinking hard. “Well. If you object, then I’ll just have to starve, won’t I? You wouldn’t want me to starve.” Alex laughed. “You’d be surprised.” She teased. Matt gasped as if he was offended. “Kingston!” She grinned at him, “Yes?” She had a look of innocence on her face that made him smile. “You have some sauce right…” He brought and hand up and tilted her head further back a little so he could kiss the corner of her mouth. “There.” Alex smiled, as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck, bringing his lips back against hers in a gentle kiss.

 

\--

 

Steven had finished his sandwich quickly, and was on his way to find Alex so they could have a chat. He didn’t like to think of his co-stars feeling awkward around one another. It made things a lot harder. Costume had said they saw him heading towards the trailers, so he had guessed he had gone to have lunch in his own trailer, possibly to give someone a call in private. You never knew with Matt.  He walked out of the main doors, out onto the lot, then slowly over to her trailer. He was in no rush, they still had a lot of time left for the break, some of the crew were going to put the finishing touches on some of the sets, and one of the props had to be re-done after it got knocked over.

 

He walked over to Alex’s trailer and gave a gentle knock on the door, but like usual, didn’t wait for her to tell him to come in. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, just to see Alex scrambling to her feet. Her lipstick was smudged, hair slightly messier than usual. He glanced behind her at Matt, who was still sat on the sofa. “Steven. I- uh. We can… This isn’t what it looks like?” Alex stuttered. Steven folded his arms across his chest and Matt sighed. “’Lex.” He mumbled. Steven looked back at Matt. “You have lipstick on your lips, mate. So come on. Explain. What’s been going on with you two?”

 

Alex sighed and dropped back onto the sofa, this time sitting next to Matt. He slipped his arm around her waist and she instinctively leant into his side. “Nothing… officially. We just…” Matt paused and looked at Alex as Steven sat in the chair across from them. “Know how we feel about each other.” Matt continued. A wide grin spread across Steven’s features. “’Bout bloody time!” Steven laughed. Alex groaned and buried her head against Matt’s shoulder. “Did everyone know except me?” she grumbled. Steven smiled at the two of them. It was so natural. In his mind, like The Doctor and River in real life, well, without the Doctor’s bumbling. Most of the time anyway. “So nothing officially is happening between you. But what _is_ happening between you two?” Steven enquired. Alex lifted her head and looked at Steven. “Honestly... We’re just.. we’re seeing where it’s going. I can’t...” She sighed, trailed off and dropped her gaze to the floor. Matt stepped in to answer instead “Alex is worried that if we put a label on it, things will start to go long. And frankly, so am I. I know that if we go public with anything the press is going to have a field day. They’ll bring up Alex’s past, throw her daughter into the mix. Sal is twelve years old. She doesn’t need that. So we’re just... going to see. And if we decide that we want this to go serious, it will, and we will deal with the press when it happens. If it happens.” Matt shrugged slightly and flashed Steven a smile, though he could see the young stars disappointment hidden in his eyes.  

 

He hesitated for a moment before smiling at Alex and nodding his head. “Smart move. Well, we’ll all be behind you whatever. But, just so you guys know. No one at the studio will judge you for being together. I think all of us secretly wanted you to get together anyway. So it’s not surprising.” Steven smiled. Relief washed over Alex’s face. “Thanks, Steven.” She said softly. Matt slipped his arm from her shoulder and leant back into the sofa again. “Yeah. Thanks, mate.” Matt nodded. “No problem. Just don’t start acting weird with each other thinking we’ll mind, right? We’re on a tight schedule here, we can’t afford anything to go wrong, takes to go wrong because you two are trying to hide your feelings. River and The Doctor love each other. Just play that and you’ll be fine. You two could persuade anyone you were in love, even if you weren’t.”

 

Steven left Alex’s trailer and made his way back to the studio for them to finish their lunch hour together in private. When they had finished, they made their way slowly back towards the set, only this time, Matt’s arm was around her shoulders, her arm up, and their fingers laced together. They slowly walked back into set, to a resounding wold whistle from the crew, making the both of them laugh. They knew then that they didn’t have to hide this, whatever it was or was going to be, from anyone here. They knew that everyone on set would accept it. It was like they’d be doing anything different. The flirting, the innuendos, they would still be there, they would always be there. Though now, all that would change is them leaving or arriving together more often, depending on how serious their relationship got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this :c I've lost my way a little. But in the mean time I'm going to be writing a few more one-shots for the perfect little family series i was doing, including a few short multichapters. I was really enjoying writing this one, and I don't know what happened :c Sorry <3


End file.
